One Hundred Ways In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by Elizabeth Grimm
Summary: Blood and dirt was caked in his hair, cuts and bruises marring his normally handsome face. He was supporting himself on all fours, his knuckles bleeding, with a black eye… yet he was still fighting.  He fought for nonexistent hope.  He fought for her..
1. Aunthor's Note: Numero Uno: Reminders

_A/N:__ Yup, I'm taking on the challenge… just for fun, If you guys like it I might enter. Here's the list, so I don't forget:_

1. Dream  
>2. Make-up<br>3. Dye  
>4. Pretty<br>5. Temper  
>6. iPod<br>7. Scissors  
>8. Holiday<br>9. Present  
>10. Basketball<br>11. Fairytale  
>12. Wedding<br>13. Dance  
>14. Rain<br>15. Awkward  
>16. Baby<br>17. Snow  
>18. Sing<br>19. Pumpkin  
>20. Sleep<br>21. Picture  
>22. Sigh<br>23. Laugh  
>24. Last straw<br>25. Smirk  
>26. Monkey (or Chimpanzee… .)<br>27. Eyes  
>28. Sugar<br>29. What?  
>30. Competition<br>31. Wishes  
>32. Imagine<br>33. Hello  
>34. Tattoo<br>35. Waffles  
>36. Royalty<br>37. Ugly  
>38. Faded<br>39. Miracle  
>40. Popcorn<br>41. Candles  
>42. Superchick<br>43. Animals  
>44. Purple<br>45. Sunshine  
>46. Star<br>47. So what?  
>48. Rock<br>49. Hero  
>50. Waltzing (Lessons)<br>51. Clowns  
>52. White flag<br>53. Cow  
>54. Chocolate<br>55. Tissue  
>56. A girl thing<br>57. Crush  
>58. Snake<br>59. Roses  
>60. Nap<br>61. Grass  
>62. Cloud<br>63. Story  
>64. Hey!<br>65. Coin  
>66. Perfect Enemy<br>67. Pessimist / Optimist  
>68. Shoes<br>69. Umbrella  
>70. Forget<br>71. Remember  
>72. Forever<br>73. Book  
>74. Happy<br>75. Sad  
>76. Chapstick<br>77. Control  
>78. Comfort<br>79. Night  
>80. Moon<br>81. Stars  
>82. Release<br>83. Curse  
>84. Doll<br>85. Cold  
>86. Chicken<br>87. Alone  
>88. Cry<br>89. Opposites  
>90. Boys and directions<br>91. Art  
>92. Impossible<br>93. Insane  
>94. Spider<br>95. Stutter  
>96. Photographs<br>97. Hidden Talent  
>98. Sick<br>99. Payback  
>100. Oops<p> 


	2. Just A Dream

*~*(_)*~*

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating. I have most chapters in my notebook, ready to type, but since school is so hectic, and since I'm editing another story, and writing three other Fanfictions I never get a chance to type or upload… without further ado: Chapter One!

*~*(_)*~*

**Topic:** #1 Dream

*~*(_)*~*

**Chapter Number:** One

**Chapter Name:** Just A Dream

**Category:** Oneshot

**Part:** NONE

**Name of Song:** NONE**  
><strong>

**Artist of Song:** NONE**  
><strong>

**Genre/s:** Friendship/Tragedy

**Protagonist/s:** Sabrina

**Antagonist/s:** Mirror

**Point Of View:** Third Person - Omniscient

**Content Rating:** "T"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _"Sisters Grimm"_ series, or the characters.

*~*(_)*~*

Darkness.

It surrounded her, engulfed her.

She tried to speak, but no words would come out.

Sabrina Grimm was bound and gagged.

"Hello, Starfish," came a familiar voice from the darkness... Sabrina whipped her head around to see a sliver of light appear, and watch as Mirror walked into it.

She started mumbling protests.

"Oh, dear, I can't understand a word you're saying, Starfish… do stop mumbling." Mirror said as he snapped his fingers, making Sabrina's gag disappear.

She glared at the short, bald man.

"Never call me Starfish. _Ever _again," she spat, "you lost that right when you chose to betray my family."

Mirror laughed lightheartedly, then stopped abruptly and became much more serious. "Starfish, I _had_ to!" he hissed at her, "I never meant to start a war! I just wanted to scare you Grimms into letting you give me my freedom! So all Everafters would get their freedom! You think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted to hurt the only true family I've ever had?" his voice faltered a little and regret seemed to fill his eyes.

Sabrina almost forgave him.

_Almost_.

"I don't know who you are anymore," she looked him in the eye.

Hurt flashed across Mirror's face.

As quickly as it had come, however, it was gone, replaced by a cold, cruel gaze.

Sabrina shivered.

And then she noticed a scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek. Her own brows crinkled in confusion.

_How…?_

Her thoughts were cut off when Mirror spoke up.

"Fine, Starfish have it your way. I didn't want to do this… you could have prevented this. Oh, well… whatever."

Mirror snapped his fingers again.

Another sliver of light appeared.

In walked a man clothed completely in black.

The man was dragging something.

Something with messy blonde curls, pink insect-like wings, a ratty green hoodie, a wooden sword, and stunning forest-green eyes.

Sabrina stifled a gasp.

"Puck!" she yelled.

The fairy-boy looked up, green meeting blue.

Those green eyes that had once been filled with laughter, hope and determination.

Now filled with despair, and hopelessness.

It scared Sabrina.

Shocked her to her core.

"Puck?" she repeated, this time more weakly, her voice soft with fear.

"Sabrina," Puck croaked, his chapped and bleeding lips barely moving.

_CRACK!_

A whip came down on Puck's back.

Sabrina's eyes widened in horror and she struggled against her bindings, attempting to free herself.

Mirror let out an aggravated sigh.

"When will he learn? Rebellion will only get him killed around here. Although I do have to give him points for the fight he put up… quite impressive, he gave me this nasty scar," he said as he turned to Sabrina and pointed to the wound near his eye.

"You deserved it." Puck winced as he spoke.

_CRACK!_

The whip came down again.

Mirror spun around, "SHUT UP, FAIRY SCUM!" He shouted.

Sabrina cringed inwardly.

Puck was no fairy scum, he was their king, he was royalty, he was a hero, he was—he was—why wasn't he saying these things to Mirror? Where was that upbeat boy who never ceased to plaster a smile on his face when all hope was pretty much out the door? Where was the boy who always knew they would win a battle, because "We're freaking awesome, and you Grimms have _moi _on your side!", who always complained about being a hero, pretending to be the villain, but still saving their butts quite frequently? Where was he?

She turned her attention back to the actual Puck, and took in his haggard appearance.

Blood and dirt was caked in his hair, cuts and bruises marring his normally handsome face. He was supporting himself on all fours, his knuckles bleeding, with a black eye… yet he was still fighting.

He fought for nonexistent hope.

He fought for _her_.

_CRACK!_

A tear rolled down Sabrina's cheek as the whip came down on his back once more.

Puck screamed in agony and fell to the ground, breathing heavily, no longer able to support himself.

Meanwhile, Sabrina continued to fight against the bindings, successfully freeing her feet.

Her hands were almost liberated.

Just a few more tugs.

Puck lifted his head slowly, and looked straight at her.

She froze.

His lips started moving.

Forming words.

Three words that made all of this seem like a twisted version of heaven or reality.

_I love you._

And with that he dropped his head and lay still, blood pooling around him like crimson ribbons.

Sabrina tugged to free her hands once more before running to Puck's side.

_No, no, oh, no, no, no! NO!_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she desperately looked for a pulse.

Nothing.

Sabrina Grimm now knew her worst fear.

She was sobbing now, cradling Puck's head in her arms, blood staining her hands.

She didn't care.

Sabrina buried her head in his ratty green hoodie and hugged him, clutching what was left of him, holding on to the hope that this was all a cruel trick he was playing, that this was all fake.

Was it April Fool's Day?

Had he gone all-out for this joke?

No.

_No._

NO.

It was all gone…

He was gone…

Sabrina's world spun and turned black.

Nothingness.

"Grimm! GRIMM!"

Sabrina shot up like a bullet, sweat beading her forehead, dried tears staining her cheeks, and a scratchy throat.

She took deep breaths and cupped her head in her hands, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart.

Puck.

She looked up as the weight on the side of her bed shifted.

"Look, stinkpot, I don't really know how do deal with ugly monkeys that have nightmares and scream at the top of their lungs at two in the morning like a tortured banshee while everyone sleeps through it 'cause they're all deaf. So… yeah…"

Puck.

Puck was sitting there, cross-legged on her bed in his _Spongebob Squarepants _footie pajamas, clutching his stuffed unicorn, Kraven the Deceiver, to his chest, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Sabrina leaned over and poked him.

Just to make sure he was real.

"Why the heck did you poke me?"

Yep, he was real.

*~*(_)*~*

**A/N:** I can't believe I almost killed him! I literally cried while writing that park, but it's all good now… I had to choose between _Buzz Light-Year _and _Spongebob Squarepants_, so I did eenie-meenie-minie-moe… Review! I respond to reviewers… I love you all. :)

*~*(_)*~*


End file.
